Although the evidence base for genetic susceptibility markers for complex disorders (e.g., diabetes, hypertension, and obesity) and the clinical utility of the related genetic tests has not been demonstrated, all signs suggest that genetics will become increasingly relevant to and integrated into family medicine. In recognition of these emerging genomic innovations and their potential for improving primary care practice, the American Academy of Family Physicians (AAFP), in collaboration with the National Human Genome Research Institute (NHGRI), is making genomic medicine the topic of their 2005 Annual Clinical Focus curriculum. The AAFP is one of the largest medical organizations with a membership that comprises a group of 56,400 active family physicians who deliver care in a broad array of practice settings in rural and urban communities around the United States, Puerto Rico, the Virgin Islands and Guam. This study seeks to characterize family physicians? attitudes and practices related to the genetics of complex disorders. This information could be useful in understanding and shaping the dissemination of genetic medicine in ways that improve the standard of primary care practice. We propose to conduct a two- phase study. The first phase is a web-based survey of AAFP members. In the second phase, we will contact a sub-sample of those who complete web survey; half will be those who enrolled in a year-long web-based curriculum related to medical genetics, and the other half will be those who have chosen not to enroll in the curriculum. This study is expected to commence within the next 6 months.